Angels have forever watched over You
by WritetoRight4ever
Summary: You know the story. Dean is the most popular boy at high school surrounding himself with jocks and cheerleaders. Castiel is a shy, quiet bookworm who can rely on only his brothers. Dean and Sam are only staying at their high school for six weeks. So what happens during those six weeks when Dean must rely on Castiel to tutor him and where will the friendship lead to?
1. Chapter 1

"Nerd!" One jock shouted as he purposely knocked the stack of books out of Castiel's hands followed by tripping him. The group of jocks laughed and gave each other fist bumps. The cheerleaders at the lockers beside Castiel giggled and pointed out the humiliating scene. One by one, the jocks turned to Dean standing above Castiel. The entire hall focused on the two staring at one another. Within seconds, Dean let out a laugh and walked passed Castiel to join the group of jocks.  
Castiel flushed; he was so cute and knew he was a hero at heart so why did he have to pretend to be somebody he's not?  
Sam glared at his older brother repeatedly throwing anxious glances back at Castiel as he continued to walk down the hall. "Sorry," Sam knelt with Castiel and picked up his books one by one. "My brother can join the wrong crowd sometimes. He's insecure. Don't worry. We won't be here long."  
"It's fine I suppose," Castiel responded. Sam was astonished to hear Castiel's breathing and relatively calm tone. It was almost like the voice of an angel. "Humans are funny that way."  
"…Uh, yeah. Well, there are worse than humans out there. Trust me." Sam hesitated, handing him the last of his scattered books.

"Okay class," the math teacher announced. "Please take out your geometry books and turn to chapter twelve." At those chilling words, Dean gulped nervously and glanced around the room to find an excuse to leave.  
"Uh, Mrs. Greer? Honey?" Dean lazily raised his arm and grinned at her annoyance.  
"Dean, you will call me by my proper name. What is it?"  
"Uh… my little brother was telling me he wasn't feeling too good earlier. You see, he has a medical condition similar to seizures. I really think I should check on him. He's my responsibility." A few girls turned at him and offered their sexiest stare yet.  
"No, Dean. The office would inform me if it happened." Mrs. Greer was used to Dean's series of clever tricks and deceits. While she blabbered endlessly on some strange, useless idea called geometric transformations, Dean's bored eyes wondered to Castiel sitting beside him. Castiel was writing down all the answers to the geometry questions printed on the board. Impossible; Castiel seemed to zone out to Mrs. Greer's words and hasn't looked up once. Dean grinned at his idea.  
"Hey, Cas. You think you could let me borrow your answers for a minute?"  
Castiel turned to him in puzzlement. Dean's eyes widened in surprise at the deep ocean blue color of Castiel's eyes. They were brighter than every dazzling girl Dean has dated over the first of his six weeks at school. "How can you borrow my answers off of a page and return them? No. And don't call me Cas." He responded as casually as any unfeeling angel would.  
Dean was speechless. "Dean." Mrs. Greer called out suddenly.  
"Yes, honey?"  
"If my coordinates are (3,5) and I translate them 9 units to the right and 4 units down, then reflection them across the y-axis, what is my answer?"  
"It's… uh… it's.." Dean stammered while trying to think of a smart ass remark.  
Castiel raised his hand casually. "Yes, Castiel?"  
"Your new coordinates are (-12, 1)."  
"Thank you, Castiel. Dean, maybe you should take a few lessons an exceptional boy." Mrs. Greer spat.  
The entire class burst into giggles and mocking tones while Dean's face burned three shades of red.

"Brother, I can't believe that boy stood you up in front of all them chicks." Benny chuckled with his thick Louisianan accent as Dean flushed further.  
"Shut up, man. The dude doesn't ever laugh. Even that nerd my buddy gave a wedgie has a decent sense of humor. This guy," Dean looked behind him to see Castiel sitting at the same table across the cafeteria with his brothers Michael, Gabriel, and Lucifer either sitting or standing by Castiel, not speaking a word and glancing awkwardly around at everybody. "He's just…" Somehow in some way, Dean was mesmerized by Castiel's mysterious, angelic figures – the odd way his coal black hair was scattered randomly, the soft and fair tone of his perfect skin, and best of all, those vibrantly sky blue eyes.  
"Just so…" Dean couldn't finish his smart ass remark as he continued to gaze at Castiel gently peeling the fresh skin off of an apple effortlessly. Dean seemed to have forgotten that Benny was sitting right across from him awaiting an answer. He didn't even seem to notice the regular group of jocks popping people in the heads as they made their way to Dean's table.  
Moments later, Castiel also slowly returned Dean's stare of wonder. Typically, the macho man Dean was known as would simply scoff and look away to avoid any 'soft' emotional attachments. He didn't; Castiel's eyes were instantly locked on Dean's as he searched for a sign of understanding in Dean's face. What was Dean doing? Why was he doing this to begin with?  
Suddenly, a loud scream broke their fixed gaze and grabbed everyone's attention.


	2. Chapter 2

The popular girls in miniskirts and long, straight hair jumped from their table, screaming in horror; the biggest and slimiest tree frog was croaking loudly on the center of the table. Everyone either sat up from their seats or gathered around the table. A few jocks even laughed and attempted to grip the tree frog to launch at one of the girls. Dean's eyes scanned curiously at the trickster that put the frog there. Of course – Gabriel was struggling to hold back a boiling volcano of laughter. Lucifer gazed at his little brother with pride as Michael shook his head in irritation. Castiel looked up with a bizarre look of puzzlement at the three brothers. He had to admit, the emotionless reaction of Castiel's face was kind of cute.

"Hey Gabe!" Dean called out once they were alone in the halls. The archangel was astonished that out of all people, Dean would be talking to him.  
"Oh, hey. What's up?"  
"Look, that prank, I gotta admit was hilarious," Dean struggled to contain his own laughter. "You think you could, uh, teach me a few of those?"  
"Eh, what the hell, why not? We could prank a few girls again. Believe it or not, that's actually the best way to get laid."  
Typically, Dean would have laughed or immediately jump into the chance. He didn't, and Dean was astonished, no, horrified that he didn't. What was up with that? Was he not feeling well today? When the thought of chasing girls again occurred in Dean's mind, the image of Castiel's face abruptly appeared out of nowhere.  
"What the hell? No!" he growled.  
"What?" Gabriel's eyes widened.  
"Uh, I mean, uh, sure. Yeah. Totally. Let's, uh, get on with it." Castiel's face disappeared much to Dean's relief.

"Marty, what's the answer to question four? Wrong! Alice? Wrong again!" Mrs. Greer was cracking the whip today on her students. Between unit tests and the upcoming dance (a happy day that Mrs. Greer loathed), her quick temper and unreasonable punishments were what her regular geometry students expected, including Dean. That is why Dean and Gabriel planned the perfect prank for her. As Mrs. Greer randomly picked on several bored students one by one, Dean watched for the long hand to strike the six of the clock – halftime through the class when Mrs. Greer's brutality was just getting started.  
Oddly, Castiel didn't pay 'attentively' to Mrs. Greer or scribble the answers down in his notebook casually. No, he was exchanging a nervous, half-hearted glance with the green-eyed hunter. When Dean gave Castiel a puzzled expression, his face sank in disappointment as he returned his 'attention' back to the board  
Five… four… three… two…  
"Dean!"  
His heart leaped. "Huh?"  
"If I reflected coordinates (6, 8) across the x- and y- axis, then dilated it by a scale factor of 2, then…"  
_Stomp!  
Crash!  
Stomp!  
_Everyone in the class cringed at the deafening noises just outside in the hall. The teacher stormed out the door to investigate the scene, shouting something to the class that sounded something like 'Dean, keep reading.' Dean and the class only scoffed and chuckled at even the thought of it. Sure enough, Gabriel had a metal pot as a hat, a metal pan cover in each hand, two other pan covers strapped to his back, and a ring of metal silverware clinging together like keys at his ankles.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF CLASS AND CAUSING ALL THIS DISRUPTION!? YOU COME WITH ME YOUNG MAN!" Dean caught a glimpse of Mrs. Greer's vain eyes blaze with anger before Gabriel responded by laughing.  
"To the principal's office? Now where's the fun in that, darling? You'll have to chase me first." He giggled like little boy and sprinted for the end of the hall. Now he's done it – Dean's turn.  
Dean pulled out two pan covers and a whistle, rushing for the door. In seconds, Mrs. Greer was sprinting for Dean and the other end of the hall. Once there, Dean signaled for Gabriel to make more noise. When she got too close to Gabriel, it was Dean's turn. This continued until Mrs. Greer was gripped her hair and on the verge of tears. "Security! Security! Somebody expel these unbearable children!"  
Half of the class was either rolling around on the floor or beating the desks with their fists as their faces reddened with laughter they struggled so hard to conceal. Castiel looked around the classroom with a look of wonder and confusion. Everyone was enjoying this teacher's frustration. Why? Was it because everyone resented this teacher? Reluctantly, Castiel's lips curved into a grin before transforming into a full smile and letting out a light chuckle. The laughing and banging suddenly stopped in the hall, and then, gradually, in the classroom. Castiel's heart dropped. Was it him? No, it definitely wasn't now because now his brothers had come to Mrs. Greer's rescue – Michael was gripping Dean by the arms as Lucifer was gripping Gabriel. Castiel made his path to the doorway and watched to entire scene from a distance. Mrs. Greer was directly in Dean's face, taunting him and pointing her finger up to his face.  
Whatever she was mocking him about, Dean was mortally wounded by her words – his shoulder and green hazel eyes sank. Castiel tuned in to make out what she said:  
"I don't know and personally I don't care why you're staying here for such a short time but this behavior shows me exactly how you live," her tone was disgusted but yet satisfied. "You have no mother. Your father constantly moves around with you and your brother, who by the way is as much a freak as you—"  
"You don't know my brother!" Dean spat back at her, his eyes cold and furious as a winter storm.  
She only laughed. "But at least he's well behaved. And as long as your father lives, you will never ever accomplish anything in your life!" That did it; Castiel dropped his books to the ground, creating a thunderous boom louder than pan covers and pots combined.  
Castiel didn't know what or why he was doing this. But if it somehow meant for him to defend Dean Winchester, he'd do so in a heartbeat.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone including Gabriel, Michael, Lucifer, Dean, and Mrs. Greer turned to a stiff Castiel in shock.  
"Mr. Novak, what do you think you're doing?! Get back to class, boy." She commanded, yet confused. He was her star pupil after all who never misbehaved or got on anybody's bad side.  
"Please, leave my brother and Dean alone." He said slowly, tone neutral.  
Mrs. Greer placed her hands firmly on her hips and glared at him. "Mr. Novak, you will not talk to me in that tone. Now get back to class or you'll receive detention from me! This isn't like you, Castiel."  
Just as Castiel was about to respond, his eyes gazed down at a pan cover at his feet. Mrs. Greer waited impatiently for his response. Castiel picked the metal cover up, guilty ideas flooding through his mind.  
In a twist turn of events, Gabriel's right foot kicked up between Lucifer's legs, forcing his brother to release him. Castiel knew exactly what was next; he flicked the cover across the hall like a Frisbee, thwacking into Michael's chest. Michael was sent backwards while Dean made a run for it. Before disappearing from the hall, Dean took one more backwards glance at Castiel. He risked his teacher's pet title to save the most popular, yet troubling 'jock'. Why? Dean had to get answers somehow before he leaves with Sammy in five weeks.  
Castiel returned his profound bond-like gaze as Dean watched Michael and Lucifer grip Castiel angrily, school security guards appearing from the other end of the hall.

Castiel and Dean sat side by side alone in an empty classroom. Dean carefully took out a flask of whiskey, sipping it silently as Mrs. Greer talked with John Winchester outside of the room.  
Castiel was seated neatly in his seat; hands folded and hand down in shame. The nuns at the boys' home were gonna whip him for this. The punishment for him isn't nearly as bad as what John would inflict on Dean once they were 'home'.  
"Hey." Dean nearly whispered.  
Castiel's head shot up in surprise. "Yes?"  
"I gotta ask, man and please be absolutely honest about this but… why—"  
"Did I do that for you back there earlier?" Castiel turned his head to him.  
Dean nodded in surprise before Castiel continued.  
"I don't know, Dean. But to be honest, I didn't want to see you hurt. She was talking so cruelly of your family. It wasn't fair for you."  
Dean let that sink in for a moment. "Okay… but what about your brothers? You somehow cared enough about my family to stand up to your own brothers?" he was puzzled yet mesmerized.  
"My brothers don't understand emotional attachments. They only know obedience. Well, except for Lucifer. He's rebellious against our father. I can't understand it but he is selfish and conceited by nature." Castiel explained.  
Dean watched as the conversation outside was coming to an end. "Hey, um, look. You see, I don't have very long here and I'm starting to leave a bad impression on places so… would you mind maybe, um, help me with geometry? That is, if I'm not expelled by now."  
Castiel looked at him with wide eyes and a slightly frozen jaw drop; Dean chuckled.  
"Yeah I know. Don't rub it in. I'm also doing it so Sammy doesn't have to attract unwanted attention because of me. Think of it as making it up to you for being such a dick. I didn't mean it, man." Dean was reluctant to apologize for his actions or even discuss his feelings. Let alone to Cas.  
Castiel seemed to take forever before replying. "You're right, Dean. I'll tutor you if that's what you want. What's a good time for you?"  
Wow… he actually said yes. "Uh, how bout Friday? I'm pretty sure my dad won't let go to parties for the rest of our stay now."  
Suddenly, the classroom door flew open revealing a boiling red John glaring at Dean straight in the face.

"Man, brother you got detention and a date all in one day! Good for ya, man!" Benny slapped Dean on the back as he laughed heartily. Dean flushed. He wouldn't completely deny the 'date' part tomorrow.  
"Shut up, Benny. The whole cafeteria will hear you. Plus, here comes the rest of the dick crew." Dean pointed out the crowd of jocks with an arm around each girl with the shortest shorts ever invented.  
"Nah, man. They're too busy figuring out the best time to make out before class. By the way, I haven't seen you with a chick in days. What's up with that?" Benny eyed him suspiciously.  
"I've dated every girl in school. Duh!" Dean covered.  
"Say," Benny's tone suddenly changed to weary. "Ain't those the guys who stopped you and Cas yesterday?" he pointed to the same table across the cafeteria where Castiel was seated with his brothers. Only this time, Lucifer was gripping Cas by the collar as Michael clenched his fingertips sharply at his shoulder. Gabriel could only watch in horror while Castiel refused to speak up to them as he typically didn't. Dean glanced nervously at the jocks noisily making their way towards his table and Castiel continually being harassed by his brothers. Castiel stood up against his own brothers for Dean; he should be doing the same. Dean stormed over to the angels' table without a second thought.  
"Hey!"  
"Dean?" Castiel offered a weak stare.  
"Leave him alone, you sons of bitches." Dean hissed through his teeth as Lucifer released his brother and gradually made his way around the table.  
"What do you think you're doing, Dean?" Lucifer's voice was as ice and chilling as ice.  
"Telling you and your bitch of a brother to leave Cas alone." Dean answered casually.  
"Dean, we've had some good memories so far but this is definitely not your jig." Gabriel warned.  
"I know." Dean simply replied, Lucifer dangerously just inches away from Dean's face.  
"Hey." A voice echoed from behind Dean. Dean pivoted to see who it was only for the guy to shove him out of the way before his fist collided with Lucifer's face. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Benny?!" Dean stumbled back in surprise as Lucifer plummeted to the cold, hard floor.  
"Run, brother. I'd hate to see ya expelled this time. I'll take the heat; ain't the first time. Take Cas." It was more of an order than a suggestion.  
Dean looked around to see the jocks, cheerleaders, and other people considered 'popular' exchange baffled looks with each other and back to Dean. The geeky side of the cafeteria seemed to praise Dean and cheer Benny on. Dean hesitated before he caught sight of several teachers making their way into the cafeteria entrance.  
"Uh, come on, Cas. Let's get the hell outta here." Dean gripped Castiel by the arm and yanked him to the nearest exit. He gave one more backwards glance to see Lucifer and Benny holding each other up by the collar before a boiling Mrs. Greer and principal stomped towards them.

In a deserted and dead silent hallway, Dean finally came to a halt and collapsed to his knees, exhausted. Castiel's breathing accelerated a bit as he leaned back against the lockers. Neither spoke for a few minutes. Dean simply sat back down against the lockers to allow his breathing to descend back to normal. Castiel slid down to sit beside him, barely inches away. "Cas?" Dean spoke up casually.  
"Yes?" He was the only popular person who'd even speak a word to the nerdy Castiel.  
"Come to my place." Silence.  
"What?"  
"I'm sure that bitch Greer's door is unlocked. Get the books and let's head to my place. I can't stand this place another minute. My dad won't be home for a few days anyway."  
Without another word, Castiel stood up and followed his order.

"So, this is your home." Castiel glanced around with disgust. The motel room had an odd odor to it with sticky stains on the walls.  
"I know," Dean responded calmly. "Like I said, we won't be long here. So shall we get started? I ordered pizza – meat supreme." Dean winked; Castiel blushed.  
In an hour, Castiel and Dean have tested through about half of the unit with note cards and worksheets. Dean grinned at a math class with no yelling Mrs. Greer, no incredibly boring lectures, and a surprisingly pleasing and cute tutor Castiel was. As Castiel pointed out Dean's mistakes on one worksheet, Dean's hearing zoned out as he focused on Cas's angelic face. Those eyes… god, those crystal blue eyes! The connection between Dean's thoughts and movements was cut off. In moments, a magnetic force mysteriously rendered Dean's fingers to lightly interlace with Castiel's. Immediately, Dean's right ankle touched against Castiel's own. Cas didn't swipe his hand away or get up to leave; he only flushed a deep shade of red, and Dean noticed.  
"Cas?"  
"Yes, Dean?" Castiel whispered weakly.  
"How long have you felt this way?" Dean's fingers further interlaced with Castiel's, lightly massaging his hand.  
"A while. How about you?" He replied, still whispering.  
"When you showed me there's more to life than moving around and… hunting…" before he realized it, Dean's face was leaning towards Castiel's. Looks like Dean's worst school subject would bring him the best moment of his life.


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't do it." Castiel suddenly spoke up, breaking the silence and pulling away. His face flushed a furious shade of red. Before Dean could respond, Castiel had gathered his books and stood up from his chair, heading to the door.  
"Cas, wait. Hold on!" He launched himself towards the door and shut it as Castiel twisted the knob. "Please," Dean placed his hands on his shoulders and gave him a desperate look. "At least tell me why you can't." he pleaded.  
Castiel searched Dean's face, coming across those green eyes filled with confusion and hurt. He couldn't see Dean hurt ever. "Okay… but, tell me what kind of hunting you and your father do." He insisted.  
Dean gulped at this impossible question. "Cas… I wish I could tell you. Trust me but—"  
"You hunt the supernatural don't you?" Silence.  
"H-how did you know that?" he didn't realize that the sky was descending to black clouds.  
"Because…" Castiel dropped his books and stepped back while meeting Dean's stare. "I'm an angel of the Lord." Instantly, as lightning struck too closely, black shadow wings bloomed on the walls behind him. They filled the entire space of the bisque colored walls.  
Dean couldn't speak. He forgot to breath. Every muscle and nerve in his body froze. What was he supposed to say? "You… I… what? Is this…?"  
"A coincidence?" Castiel approached him carefully. "No, Dean. I'm not here to connect the case your father is working. I'm not here to give you some mission God commanded. I'm… a maturing angel. I can't do that yet. I can't take any mission commanded by God except to spend time on earth."  
"So… are your brothers the same way?" Dean narrowed his brows in confusion.  
"Yes. I believe so. We… stay at a nun's house. That's all I know."  
"What do you mean that's all you know?"  
"I mean everything I just told you is all I know about… myself and anything about how this world functions. It's… inconceivable."  
Dean watched Castiel sink into the nearest seat with sorrow. "I think it's all I am, Dean. I'm nothing else, just… perfect." Dean knelt beside Castiel, forgetting his shock and fear. At least this was one thing he could connect with anyone, even an angel of the Lord.  
Castiel was innocent.  
Castiel was lost.  
And as Dean remembered, Castiel was in love with him.  
"Well then," Dean began, sliding one hand over Castiel's and the other to tangle in his hair. "If angels truly are real, kiss me."  
"You are unbelievable, Dean." Castiel turned to him, barely an inch away from his face. Without another word, Dean and Castiel locked lips. It was slow and tender at first before Dean deepened the kiss and lifted Cas to his feet. Their hands wandered to feel every curve, every part of each other. Without thinking, Castiel hopped into Dean's open hands and crossed his legs together behind Dean, not taking their hands or lips from each other in the process. Dean's hand moved past Cas' outer thigh to an area they knew exactly where they wanted to go, and stopped.  
Dean pulled his face away. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.  
"Yes, Dean. Very much." With that, Dean continued to hold up Castiel as they made their way to their bed in the next room – Dean's own bedroom.  
Castiel propped himself on his elbows while Dean groped between Castiel's legs and unbuttoned his shirt, nipping and sucking at his neck.  
"Have you ever done this before?" Castiel helped pull his own pants off with Dean's help.  
"No… not with another guy." Dean stood up on his knees and removed his shirt over his head. Castiel used their interlaced legs and hands to flip Dean onto his back. "Neither have I. Let me know if I hurt you." Dean gave a puzzled look. By the time they tore each other's clothes off, Castiel's lips returned to Dean's as he inserted himself inside Dean. Dean's head tilted back as electrical surges of pleasure shot throughout him with each thrust. The satisfaction itself was too much for Castiel as his thrusting took a harder pace. He gripped a part of the bedpost to contain himself; it only cracked and chipped under his immense strength. Dean cringed and inhaled sharply at Castiel's continued acceleration. He couldn't say stop though; it felt too incredible. Before long, Castiel was scratching at Dean's shoulders and arms. This was really beginning to be too much. "C-Cas! Slow down, please." He huffed.  
Castiel froze immediately, shocked and guilty. "I'm terribly sorry, Dean. Would you like to stop?" He whispered before Dean flipped Castiel on his own back.  
"No. But it's my turn." He started off by kissing Castiel's lips, jaw, neck, chest, abdomen, pelvis… Castiel closed his eyes in pleasure and arched his back slightly as Dean's mouth took pace. He gripped the bed sheets and Dean moved forward to kiss at his angel's soft neck again. His hands gradually slid their way down from Castiel's chest to interlace his fingers with the hand gripping the sheets. There was so much stress, excitement, and tension building up in those fingers. "Cas, you're tense. Relax babe." Castiel obeyed, and this time over his own brothers and father, he gladly complied to his Dean.  
After what seemed like a pleasing eternity, they finished. They were quiet and still for a few moments before Cas turned to snuggle into his hunter's chest. Dean put one arm under his pillow and the other securely around his angel's back.  
"What did we just do?" Castiel whispered, bewildered.  
"We just slept with each other, Cas," Dean answered, half amused. "And I liked it."  
"I think… I did too. Goodnight Dean." His only response was a chuckle before the hard raindrops splashing against the roof and the lack of company eased Dean into the realms of unconsciousness.

Hours later, Castiel was still awake, half thinking about what excuse he'll have for the nuns at the boys' home, and half thinking about the best experience he had with the most popular jock and a descendent of two biblical figures. Dean looked so calm, so peaceful without putting on a tough guy impression as he usually did. He couldn't even conceive how this strong-willed, muscular figure could yet be so gentle and passionate with him. As Castiel cuddled back into position and took Dean's head into his arms, the door squeaked open, bringing in uninvited lamp lights.  
"Dean, you won't believe what I ran into tod—HOLY SHIT!" Sam dropped the stack of papers he was holding and froze in place. He couldn't make sense of the scene – his nude brother in between the sheets with another guy? This wasn't an ordinary guy; it was the school's most unwanted nerd. Whatever good it did, Castiel flung the sheets over his head while Dean sat up. He couldn't tell if he was shocked or careless.  
"What do you want, man?" Irritation in his tone.  
"I, I, uh, what the hell are you doing?" he stammered.  
"Don't worry about it. What were you gonna tell me?" Silence.  
"Never mind, Dean. I… forgot." Sam turned away to close the door before-  
"Hey." Dean's tone rose.  
"What?"  
"Don't you dare tell dad about this." More silence.  
_Door close. _


	6. Chapter 6

"Cas…" Dean moaned his angel's name as he cupped his face, kissing him tenderly. Castiel's arms were wrapped around Dean's waist and neck. It was 6 o'clock in the morning and gloomy, gray clouds hung over a thick patch of fog this morning. The sun wouldn't rise over the horizon for another hour; Dean and Castiel would take advantage of it. They continued a long, deep kiss until both were out of breath.  
"Dean?" Castiel leaned his forehead against his hunter's.  
"Hmm?" his fingertips softly traced the streaks outlining Cas' temple and cheekbones.  
"What are you going to do about your brother and… my brothers? I think we should also consider what the popular people would think of this-"  
"Cas," his tone brought the room to dead silence. "I've already thought about that. We can keep it a secret, you know? I'm not even gonna be here for much longer – four weeks now. See? That was simple." Castiel sank at his careless tone. Did Dean truly like him or was he just a piece of ass like the other girls in the school? Come to think of it, was Castiel just an experiment to him?  
"Sure." Castiel didn't say anymore while Dean gently pushed the angel onto his back and leaned for his neck. He barely made an effort to respond physically to please Dean.  
Out of the quiet blue, the door burst open across from them, revealing two very familiar and infuriating faces.

Castiel hid behind Dean as he pulled the covers to shield their nudity. Lucifer stomped towards them, hands shaking and face brightening in red.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Dean shouted for the whole motel to hear.  
"I should be asking that to my brother." Lucifer hissed through his teeth, eyeing Castiel weakly hindered behind a protective Dean.  
"None of your business, Lucy. He's going out and having a bit of a life for once." Dean shot back.  
"He's my brother, mongrel. Michael and I have been searching the entire town for him. Besides," Lucifer grinned scornfully. "I'm not the one who'd shove my brother out of his only home for a one night stand." That did it; Dean grabbed the geometry book by his bedside and launched it at Lucifer with all his strength. In seconds, Castiel held Dean back as Michael gripped his boiling brother's shoulders.  
"Calm down, Lucifer. We don't have time for this. We have to get Castiel back to the boys' home. The nuns are immensely worried for his whereabouts as we were," Michael turned to Castiel still trembling with fear and regret. "Brother, get dressed. We are leaving." Michael commanded; Castiel obeyed and Dean didn't dare to speak up now.

_Sunday…  
Monday…  
Tuesday…  
Wednesday…  
_  
_"Please don't let it be Thursday too…"_ Dean barely said two words to Benny, who has been tuning into Dean's conversation with himself. _"I should have made another plan. I should have told him I really enjoyed to da—"  
_"Brother!" Benny slammed his fist against the lunch table, loud enough for only the two of them to here. "I just got back from a three day suspension and you ain't said a word to me. What's up with you? And if you say Cas again, I—"  
"What, Benny?" Dean looked up casually. "What are you gonna do, huh? How's that gonna make me feel better? I haven't seen Cas through half of the week already, okay? And my brother and… HIS brothers practically saw us naked together, and now no one in school is talking to us. So much for enjoying the next three and a half weeks." He looked to the jocks chuckling and cheerleaders giggling in front of him at another table and pointing him out. Dean realized he gave too many details because Benny was now plugging his ears as far as he could.  
"Look man, I'm happy you had a nice, uh, date night with Cas but, uh, keep it in the closet if you ain't mind."  
"Sorry, man," Dean flushed with embarrassment. "I just don't know what the hell to do." Dean grabbed his flask of whiskey before catching sight of the smirking Mrs. Greer.

By the time the last bell rang for school, there was no sign of Cas or his brothers. Everyone avoided him the way they did to Castiel. Mrs. Greer was in the brightest mood the class had ever seen her in. The bell signaled the end of all of that as Dean hurried to meet his brother in the school parking lot. Along the way back to the motel room, the brothers haven't spoken a word to each other. Despite the horrifying and potentially awkward situation Sam encountered a few nights ago, Dean wouldn't let that stand between them.  
"So," he began, hiding his discomfort. "all good at school today? Meet any girls?"  
"Uh, no." Sam replied, obviously uncomfortable.  
"No one bugging you in class? 'Cause you know I'll kick their ass for you, little brother."  
"Okay," Sam stopped and turned to his brother, tired of the hiding. "Dean, are you gonna tell me what that was between you and Cas nights ago 'cause I can't get it outta my head and it's scarring me." Silence. Dean looked around him to be sure that no one was tuning in on their conversation. There was no other way to dodge the topic.  
"Look, it's nothing, Sammy, okay? I'm not even gonna see Cas for the rest of our stay. Just… let it go. It won't happen again."  
"It's not nothing, Dean. You're, like, I don't know… heartbroken over Cas. You've been acting weird the last few days. You haven't even tried your moves on a girl in days."  
"Just drop it, Sammy. I said it won't happen again. Let's leave it at that, 'kay?" With that, Dean turned away and stomped towards their room door.

Dean opened the door and turned to his left for the light switch when he noticed a dark figure standing a few feet from him. Cas? No, this figure was too tall and bulky to fit the description. If it was who Dean thought it was, either they were leaving or he mysteriously found out about the best night of Dean's life.


	7. Chapter 7

_Lights on…  
_Dean's prayers were answered; "Cas!" he laughed out of joy and walked forth to embrace him in more of a long lost brother manner. Castiel returned the hug romantically. "Where the hell have you been? And how the hell did you get so… fit in a few days?" he released the hug and stepped back for a better look.  
"I figure you'd think it suited me more to build muscle." Castiel responded casually; Dean forced a laugh.  
"Well," he smirked seductively. "Between you and I, it looks…" Sam walked in, examining the scene with confusion. "Um, it looks great, man. Yeah." Dean finished awkwardly.  
"Cas? Why are you here?" a hint of displeasure pierced Sam's tone.  
"Oh yeah, Cas why are you here?" Dean asked.  
"Your room door was unlocked so I figured I sit here and wait for you. I… need to talk to you." Castiel licked his lips nervously, sitting on the edge of the bed behind him. Dean's first instinct was to turn to his brother. As much of a dick he was, Lucifer was right about Dean shutting his brother out. He couldn't do that again, even for Cas. "Um, can Sammy stay or is it about us?"  
"He can," Castiel responded. "after all, this was an unpleasant surprise for him—"  
"No, that's okay. I'll just head over to my friend's house for a while. Sorry." Sam quickly turned to leave.  
"Hey," Dean called after him; Sam stopped much to Dean's surprise. "I'll take you out to the diner and then we can grab a few bucks for an arcade, okay?" he promised. Sam's mood elevated as he nodded in agreement.

"So what is it, Cas?" Dean took a seat beside him.  
Castiel fidgeted with his fingers and bit his lips repeatedly as he searched for the correct words. "Dean, I was wondering if… you'd like… to go to the dance with me." His face flushed as he turned away from his hunter. Dean froze. Castiel going to a dance? With Dean? How could he say 'no', but 'yes' to being affectionate like that in front of the entire school?  
"Yes." Dean quickly replied; Castiel blinked.  
"Really?"  
"Yes, Cas. I'll go to the dance with you… tomorrow." Immediately, Castiel lay back on the bed completely and sighed.  
"That eases a lot of tension." He commented. Dean forced another laugh and laid to Castiel's right, gazing up at the cracked ceiling. Both were silent until Dean's hand made its way to Castiel's.  
"Cas?"  
"Yes, Dean?"  
"I'm sorry about the other morning – the one where I told you I wouldn't be here long and… well, treating you like a piece of ass." That was the light of Castiel's day.  
"Thank you, Dean." He simply replied before Dean probed himself by his elbows and cupped Castiel's left temple.  
"You're more than just a piece of ass to me, Cas. I need you to see that… please." Dean searched his angel's face for any sign of forgiveness or understanding. It was probably the farthest Dean was ever going to confess. Castiel simply pulled Dean's face up to his own and kissed him. Dean positioned himself better on top as they mimicked last Friday night.  
"I seriously don't want to be here, Dean!" Castiel shouted above the ear-throbbing beat of the music and the screams and cheering of the jocks and cheerleaders while the 'lower crowd' wandered about the tables piled with food and punch bowls. Castiel failed miserably at passing through the cramped cafeteria of dancing girls. He was repeatedly knocked over and pushed before Dean could catch him.  
Dean laughed at Castiel's shock and discomfort. "I know, man. Come on." He pulled his angel by the arm and made their way to the nearest exit. The outside was calmer and quieter minus the teachers including the unbearable Mrs. Greer shouting for students to stay in school grounds and separate from their making out sessions. Dean was surprised to find them in places hardly anyone would notice – bushes, the forest just outside the PE lawn, and even the school roof. Mrs. Greer was too busy gripping a inseparable couple to the building to notice Dean and Castiel sneak off into the dark forest.  
It was the quietest they could ask for with only crickets chirping and the distant sound of slow dance music beginning to play from the cafeteria. Dean placed a hand on Castiel's ribcage and used his other hand to place his angel's hand on his shoulder. "Obviously, you've never done this before so I'll show you." Dean interlaced his fingers with Castiel's and pulled him closer. Both blushed bright pink as Dean's feet gradually stepped back and forth in a merry-go-round motion. Castiel played along, eventually understanding the routine. Neither spoke, neither wanted to. Castiel tilted his head on its side to rest on Dean's shoulder and against his neck. Dean held him closer before their slow dancing to a barely stepping pace. Dean hands moved down to wrap around Castiel's waist.  
"Cas?"  
"Yes, Dean?" he whispered.  
"I don't want to leave, Cas. I don't."  
"I know, Dean. And that's okay."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean don't worry about me after you leave. These three weeks have been a blessing for me. So thank you, Dean."  
He remembered how nobody would even thank him on the hunting job. Cas' gratitude was the best he could ask for. As Dean proceeded to pull Cas' chin up to meet his face, a blood curdling roar rumbled from a dangerously close distance…


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh shit…" Dean instinctively clenched Castiel's arms tighter and pulled him down to the ground. "That's him – the abominable werewolf. This son of a bitch's bigger than anything my dad ever faced. He's probably here now… come on! Let's make sure he isn't getting closer to the school…" Dean laid flat on his stomach with an arm protectively wrapped around Castiel, pulling out a pistol from inside his tuxedo.  
"You actually carry a gun everywhere you go?" Castiel was dumbfounded and so was Dean.  
"Uh, yeah. I'm basically a danger magnet, my brother and me. Shit—my brother." Dean reached out and grabbed his cell phone from his pocket, dialing Sam's number frantically.  
"Dude, what the hell? I'm in the middle of the dance right now." Sam nagged.  
"Yeah, sure, we all know you won't be grabbing any girl's ass anytime soon so don't get hopeful. Hey, uh, Sammy we got a problem…" Dean said quickly.

"Dean!" Sam waved his arms wildly in the dark to get his brother's attention. His brother only freaked out in shock. "Sammy! Get down!" he harshly whispered and gestured. Too late – the gigantic wolf leaped overhead of Dean and Castiel and approached Sam in a deadly, predatory manner. Dean shot up and immediately fired at the beast, forcing him to roar even louder and retreat to his left. Seconds later, John Winchester emerged from the forest holding a shotgun, and turned to his son still securely holding Castiel around the waist. John thought nothing unusual about it and proceeded to ramble on about the werewolf.  
"Did you hit 'em? Where did he go?"  
"That way." Dean pointed left from Sam's direction.  
"Okay. Dean, Sammy, come with me. This is our only shot. It's a full moon tonight."  
"But dad, this is a dance night and—"  
"Don't talk back to me, Sam! You and your brother come with me now! We can take him out quicker that way!" Without another word, John pursued in the werewolf's direction. Dean sighed and turned to his brother. "Go Sammy. I'll follow." Reluctantly and suspiciously, Sam hurried after his father.  
Dean turned to Castiel and planted a deep kiss on his lips. "Please stay out of the way, angel. I don't know if you have any macho angel powers but keep safe for me, please." With that, Dean scurried off to pursue his brother and father.

The Winchesters came upon an isolated and seemingly abandoned log cabin in the midst of the forest. They must have ran for miles, off the school grounds and out of the county. "Where are we?" Sam asked John. John was so absorbed in his surroundings, shotgun ready.  
"We're at his hideout. It took me forever to find it, but here we are. Are you boys ready?" John handed Sam a handgun. "Yes, sir." Dean was affirmative as his brother reluctantly nodded. He should have expected the dance to blow at some point. It was good while it lasted.  
"Let's go…" John crept by the front door and slowly turned the knob, pushing the door forward. As expected, in the middle of the bedroom, the werewolf was groaning in pain and clenching at the bloody bullet wound in his shoulder. Without hesitation, John held out his gun and fired. Dean and Sam were standing in position directly outside the door as backup. The werewolf roared louder and showed his sharp, grizzly teeth and claws. In seconds, the werewolf narrowly shoved John to the wall and galloped towards the brothers. Sam and Dean fired shot by shot at the werewolf's open chest.  
_Bang! Bang! Bang! _The beast whined in pain and toppled on top of Sam.  
"Sammy!" Dean watched the beast shed its fur and transform into its dead human form. The man had to be in his mid-30s. He pulled the corpse off of Sammy and held out a hand to help his brother to his feet.  
"You okay, little brother?" Dean searched Sam for any signs of scratches or bites.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam shrugged him off. John emerged from the cabin, gripping his dislocated shoulder and gun. "You boys alright? Did you get 'em?"  
"Yes, dad." Sam answered casually. John's eyes glanced from the dead man to his sons.  
"Alright… let's head back to the motel. Pack up and we'll leave first thing in the morning. Sam sighed as Dean's eyes widened.  
"Tomorrow morning? But what about—"  
"I'll call the school and tell them I'm pulling you guys out early. We got another case up in South Dakota, just outside Sioux Falls. You can stay with Bobby. People are dying, guys. It's our job to put an end to that. Without question, the brothers nodded in agreement while a deep, heartbreaking feeling stabbed at Dean. For the first time, he couldn't agree with his loyal father on this one. He had to break the sudden news to Cas, his boyfriend.


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel stood beside Dean's bed. He was taking the time to admire how peaceful and tired Dean looked with his eyes closed. He was sleeping, as Castiel as remembered, like a baby. Castiel calmly reached out to stroke Dean's hair when he immediately sat up in shock, ready to fight.  
"It's okay, Dean. It's only me." Castiel casually said. Dean's brows narrowed in annoyance and discomfort. "What the hell, man? How long were you in here with me? How did you get in in the first place?" Dean looked around and caught sight of the open window behind Castiel.  
"Dean," the angel took a seat on Dean's bed and covered his hand over his hunter's. "I heard you were leaving first thing tomorrow morning. I just wanted to say goodbye to you." His crystal blue eyes were filled with sorrow and hurt, much to Dean's confusion.  
"Heard? How? I didn't tell anyone." He whispered so that his father and brother wouldn't hear next door.  
"I eavesdropped on you while you were hunting that werewolf." Castiel casually explained again. Dean didn't bother asking twenty questions; Castiel is, after all, an angel. Dean forgot his shock and looked down sadly at their interlaced fingers.  
"Hey, I've said goodbye to many one night stand girls and one time friends but…" Castiel interrupted Dean's plea by placing a finger on his lips. Dean looked at him with bewilderment. Without another word, Castiel lifted two fingers up and snapped them.  
_Whoosh.  
_The two appeared in the same spot of the forest they slow danced hours earlier. The scene was completely silent. The dance was over and the school was closed. Dean stumbled back in astonishment. "What the—"  
"Yes, Dean. Angels have the ability to teleport and even turn back time if they're powerful enough. But I'm not mature quite yet." Castiel answered. Dean was lost in words and in thought. Castiel stepped closer and cupped his boyfriend's face, pulling him in for a kiss. Dean pulled back with a question.  
"Is this how we're gonna remember our goodbye?" he grinned.  
"Yes." Castiel grinned back and resumed to their making out session. In minutes, it intensified with shirts and pants falling to their feet as they carefully laid themselves on the ground, not letting each other go. Castiel took dominance to please the boy he'd never see again. He owed it to Dean to show what the joys of humanity were and what life for a homeless hunter like him meant. Dean's moans grew louder with each touch and thrust Castiel made. Before the angel leaned forward for a kiss, Dean panted three impossible and desirable words – "I love you." Castiel grinned and returned the words in a gentle tone, "I love you." After they finished, the two laid side by side, listening to each other's breathing and heartbeat as Dean slowly drifted back into sleep, holding his angel close in his arms.  
Once Cas was sure Dean was completely unconscious, he grabbed both of their clothes and snapped two fingers together. They appeared back in the motel bedroom as Castiel gently set his hunter down on the bed and pulled the covers up to his neck. The angel gave Dean one last gaze before tangling his fingers in his hair again.

That morning, John signed the last of the school withdraw papers at the front desk and handed the clipboard back to Mrs. Greer. "Thank you, Mr. Winchester. I'm sad to see Dean go. He really was a pleasure and a lot of fun to work with." She tried to hide her disgusted scowl with an awkward smile.  
She watched happily as Dean walked out of the office and stopped on the pavement just before the nearly empty Saturday parking lot. Someone was nearby… while Dean looked around suspiciously as Sam and John walked casually to the Impala, the suitcase mysteriously unzipped. Bathroom accessories from the motel cascaded to the ground. "Damn it…" Dean muttered under his breath and knelt to pick them up one by one. While picking up his toothbrush, a hand covered Dean's. He looked up in surprise to see none other than Castiel helping him.  
"Cas!" he wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close.  
"Hello, Dean. I just wanted to see you go so that you'll remember me." He grinned, standing up with Dean. "How could I forget? You're the first guy I had sex with." Dean looked towards his father and brother too busy packing the trunk to notice them. The expression on Cas' face changed.  
"What I mean is… you won't remember me no matter what I do." He said desolately.  
"What the hell are you talking about, man?" Dean tilted in head in confusion.  
"I've done too much rule-breaking since you were here. I can't do that to my Father, not while I'm a maturing angel. You'll see me again, Dean…" Cas tenderly placed a hand on his cheek, looking into Dean's hurt eyes. "But you won't remember me. It's forbidden." Before Dean could respond with a million questions, Castiel's cupped hand moved to his hunter's forehead and touched it with both fingers. _Whoosh._  
Dean blinked and looked around him. The high school he was staying at for the time being was right next to him again. Last for Dean's eyes to settle on was Castiel standing in front of him. He lifted a brow in uncertainty. "Do I know you?" he asked, dumbfounded.  
Castiel gulped and shook his head. "No… but I believe your father is waiting for you." Castiel pointed to the Impala pulling up to them. Sammy opened the backseat for him and waited patiently. Sammy… Dean would do anything and everything for his little brother. Without a second glance at Castiel, Dean zipped his suitcase and hurried into the car, shutting the door next to him. Dean still didn't look back at Cas. Who was he anyway? John pulled the handle into drive and sped off into the distance. Castiel gravely but confidently watched him go as Michael, Gabriel, and Lucifer appeared at his side.  
"You did the right thing, Castiel." Michael patted his back reassuringly.  
"You're lucky you did, brother. Father would have punished you severely for disobeying." Lucifer taunted.  
"Oh, come on, guys! Cas had a little fun but washed it all away just like that. Quit whining and let's get back to Father's plans, shall we? We are angels of the Lord after all." Gabriel sarcastically commented.  
"You are right, Gabriel. Our brother has completed his mission. Now let's go to heaven to receive more orders." Michael commanded.  
Castiel wasn't listening to anything his brothers had to say. He would see Dean Winchester many years from now, and he'd be a fully grown angel. No doubt, no emotions, and no distractions could consume Castiel any longer. He had work to do. He had to obey.


End file.
